Prosternación
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento, hombres y mujeres por igual. Al verlo, Hinata sintió cómo el aire le comenzaba a faltar desesperadamente mientras sus ojos hacían un recorrido por las perfectas facciones de él. Él era guapo de una manera que rayaba en lo ridículo, pues no había persona en la tierra que pudiera compararse con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo ni dibujar decentemente puedo.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**PROSTERNACIÓN**

_Capítulo I_

Hinata acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde que obstaculizaba su visión, haciendo una nota mental en el fondo de su consciente de ir a cortárselo esa misma semana. Por ahora concentró toda su atención en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, buscando en su cerebro la respuesta para la pregunta de su examen que no podía contestar. Como su viejo hábito, posó sus manos sobre su cabeza como si le doliera y pensó arduamente, casi desesperada. Odiaba Historia. Odiaba incluso más las pruebas de la profesora Kurenai que involucraban más fechas que hechos, debido a que en cabeza siempre confundía los números. De repente el ocho se convertía en cinco y el seis en nueve. No importaba que hubiese estudiado durante toda la semana o que no hubiera dormido la noche anterior para memorizar correctamente los pasajes del libro que, con seguridad, Kurenai incluiría en el examen; siempre fallaría su memoria durante la prueba.

Bajando las manos, Hinata creyó que había dado lo mejor de sí. El espacio para responder la pregunta continuaría en blanco, por lo menos en su hoja. Aún faltaban quince minutos para finalizar el tiempo límite del examen pero ella ya no estaba segura de nada y sus experiencias previas le auguraban que comenzaría a dudar de lo que ya había contestado en un principio, cuando tenía seguridad en sus recuerdos. Dejó el lápiz sobre la paleta de madera lisa, sorprendentemente libre de rayones, y se levantó de su asiento hoja en mano. Dejó la prueba en el escritorio de su maestra, que observaba con ojo avizor que sus alumnos no copiaran las respuestas y volvió a su asiento solamente para tomar sus cosas y marcharse del aula sin una sola palabra. Ésa era la rutina habitual, recibir el examen, contestar, terminar y abandonar el aula en silencio para no perturbar la concentración de sus compañeros.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos de la escuela, probablemente otros estudiantes estaban en pruebas también, nada raro durante la época de exámenes. Llegó hasta un rincón del instituto, donde los comedores estaban rayados de dibujos creativos, con colores brillantes en la mayoría de los casos. Ésa era la sección de la escuela favorita de la chica cuando necesitaba calmarse y pensar; siempre estaba bastante solo hasta después de la salida, cuando las clases extracurriculares comenzaban y los alumnos de Dibujo y Pintura ocupaban el lugar. Hinata había estado como oyente en esa clase unas cuantas ocasiones, pero sus diseños eran tan deprimentes que había terminado por desanimarse. Ahora solamente volvía cuando quería hablar con Sai, un chico muy extraño que tenía habilidades extraordinarias para el diseño gótico y el retrato de rostros. Ellos habían hablado un poco el día del examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, cuando ella se encontraba desorientada y necesitaba encontrar el sanitario. Él había sido la única persona que se había ofrecido a acompañarla a buscarlo y, desde entonces, habían mantenido contacto a pesar de estar en salones diferentes.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —una voz alegre y algo petulante llegó a ella justo antes del golpecito consabido en su hombro derecho.

—Ino.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el examen? Estuve toda la clase haciéndote señas para que me dieras la respuesta de la pregunta siete, aquella sobre la URSS, y jamás me hiciste caso.

—Lo siento.

—Siempre dices "lo siento", Hinata, y sentirlo no corregirá mis errores en el examen.

Hinata rió suavemente unos segundos. Ino siempre era alegre e informal, le gustaba mucho su personalidad, le alegraba cuando se sentía deprimida en menos de diez segundos. Estaba contenta de tener una amiga como ella, además, siempre le sacaba de apuros cuando tenía alguna emergencia de chicas.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Sacarás otro diez mil en el examen?

—No lo creo. Sabes que Historia no es mi mejor materia.

Ino resopló con molestia y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Desde que te conozco dices que no te va bien en los exámenes y siempre acabas con diez mil de calificación. Juro que si me vuelves a decir lo mismo mañana en la prueba de Etimologías te mato. ¿Me oíste? Te mato.

La amenaza vacía de Ino llegó a Hinata como lo que era: una broma. Ella le sonrió a su amiga, borrando las preocupaciones de su cabeza. Tal vez no iba a sacar un diez en ese examen, pero no importaba. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Sería reprendida en su casa en cuanto su tío asistiera a la entrega de calificaciones y le pasara la boleta a su padre, sí, empero, si hubiera obtenido la calificación perfecta de cualquier manera Hiashi hubiera encontrado alguna razón para regañarla. Era sabido por Hinata que ella no era, ni por asomo, agradable a la vista de su padre. Solamente su hermana menor Hanabi gozaba de las delicias de ser una hija de Hiashi Hyuga porque ella, desde el principio, nunca había recibido absolutamente nada de él, solamente dinero.

—Iré a buscar a Sakura, Hinata. Nos vemos donde siempre.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata observó la espalda de su amiga desaparecer entre los árboles frutales del jardín, la manera en que el feo y cuadrado uniforme azul marino lucía de forma elegante en ella. La falda de pastelones se movía al compás de sus caderas y sus piernas lucían alineadas, caminando en una imaginaria línea recta como una modelo. La camisa blanca con la corbata parecían sacadas de alguna revista de moda cuando Ino las lucía. Hinata se preguntó cuándo podría lucir así; probablemente nunca, lo suyo no era la autoestima alta, sino el perfil bajo y la comodidad de la familiaridad.

Cinco minutos después, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió directo a la cafetería escolar, donde una mesa del centro la estaría esperando junto con sus amigos. Estarían Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji, recientemente se habían unido a su grupo su primo Neji, un año mayor que ella, Tenten y Lee, todos amigos de él. Ella se sentiría automáticamente segura y libre alrededor de ellos, olvidando las preocupaciones relacionadas con su padre y la constante depresión en la que solía estar sumida. Ellos eran el centro de su mundo, como fuegos artificiales en un cielo nocturno.

—¿Dónde estabas, Hinata? —la voz de Kiba fue la primera que llegó a ella. Hacía aspavientos con las manos y señalaba una silla libre junto a él para que se sentara.

—Pensando —dijo cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca. Colocó sus cosas en la pila de mochilas al centro de la mesa, quedándose únicamente con su cartera.

—Iré a comprar, ¿alguien quiere algo?

—Ahórratelo, Hina —habló a Sakura—. Ya he comprado tu almuerzo. Solamente tienes que pagármelo.

Sakura deslizó una hamburguesa, un jugo y una gelatina, el tipo de alimentos que Hinata siempre elegía a la hora de comprar su almuerzo en la cafetería. La chica agradeció el gesto y deslizó el dinero a cambio, Sakura lo guardó en su monedero y continuó hablando con Shikamaru acerca de qué preguntas podrían venir en el examen de Química que tendrían en tres horas. Ellos dos estaban en una clase diferente junto a Shino y Choji, Hinata provenía de la clase B con Ino y Kiba se encontraba solo en la clase D.

—Hinata —la llamó Neji que se había sentado junto a ella silenciosamente segundos después de que llegara—, mi padre ha dicho que mi tío regresará este viernes. ¿Es cierto?

—Tú sabes que mi padre nunca me llama cuando está de viaje, Neji. Pero si lo ha dicho tu papá debe ser cierto.

Neji resopló de una manera casi graciosa, esa actitud no pegaba con su cara de joven serio y maduro que siempre le mostraba a otros, pero siempre hacía ese gesto cuando Hinata hablaba abiertamente sobre lo indiferente que era su padre con ella, así que ya estaba familiarizada con él y podían presenciarlo sin estallar en carcajadas frente a él.

—Está bien, Neji. Estoy acostumbrada y ya ni siquiera me importa —mintió. Era su padre, claro que le importaba. Colocó su mano sobre la de él para consolarle, aunque la situación debiera ser al revés; era simplemente que ella entendía ese odio de Neji por todo aquello que le parecía injusto. Si su primo se convertía en abogado como tanto deseaba ser, Hinata esperaba que fuera parte de Derechos Humanos o alguna organización de su tipo. Pegaba perfectamente con él.

—Hey, ustedes, dejen de ponerse románticos que son primos —reprendió Kiba a su lado—. Además, es contra la ley escolar hacer esas cosas en público. Deberían irse a un rincón oscuro, por lo menos.

—¡Kiba! —chilló Hinata escandalizada, para su suerte, Shino salvó su dignidad golpeando a Kiba fuertemente en la cabeza a manera de represalia, creando una pequeña pelea entre sus dos amigos (más por parte de Kiba que de Shino) que terminó cuando arrojaron accidentalmente comida al ojo de Sakura y la chica, en lugar de quejarse por la posible ceguera que le ocasionarían, les arrojó el resto de su refresco de cola en la cabeza.

—Los chicos siempre son idiotas —declaró simplemente Ino robando una albóndiga del plato de Choji, por supuesto, sin que él se diera cuenta o ya podría contarse entre los muertos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata fingió prestar atención al esquema del cuerpo humano que ocupaba la pizarra del salón de la profesora Tsunade. Su cabeza dolía y no podía concentrarse en nada, sin embargo, no quería ir a la enfermería porque sabía que allí adentro no harían por ella mucho más que darle un analgésico y llamar a su padre, y cuando se dieran cuenta que ella estaba viviendo sola por las últimas dos semanas, enviarían un citatorio urgente a Hiashi solamente para que él la regañara por ser tan débil y quejosa que no podía cuidarse sola ni resistir un simple dolor de cabeza. Ya había pasado una vez cuando se sentía desfallecer por causa de la gripe y los recuerdos que guardaba de esa experiencia no eran ni remotamente agradables.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, ocultando su malestar lo mejor que pudo. Ino no creyó en su actuación pero la dejó ser; había estado al tanto de todos los problemas que la última excursión a la enfermería le había ocasionado.

Mientras Tsunade Senju que impartía la materia de Ciencias de la Salud explicaba los temas que debían dominar a la perfección para aprobar su materia (una de las más difíciles del instituto), unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de entrada. La mujer frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta por ser interrumpida por un factor externo a la clase. Se dirigió a la puerta un tanto furibunda y abrió la puerta sin mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres?

Por el tono de voz informal y molesto que utilizaba, los alumnos de su clase intuyeron que se trataba de algún estudiante. Aunque la maestra no era la persona más educada o respetuosa del mundo sabía comportarse frente a sus superiores e iguales.

—¿A mitad de semestre? Eso no tiene sentido en este instituto.

Ino se levantó un poco de su asiento para poder escuchar mejor la conversación, pues al aula solamente se filtraban las respuestas de Tsunade y nada de lo que decía el chico o chica que estaba parado allí afuera.

—Malditas paredes altas y vidrios translúcidos. Esto parece más una cárcel que un salón.

—Cálmate, Ino. Nos vamos a enterar de todos modos.

—Eso lo dices tú, Hinata, porque no te gusta estar bien informada sobre los asuntos de la escuela como yo.

—Eso significa que eres chismosa, Ino.

—Oh, cállate por favor y tómate una aspirina; parece que vas a explotar.

—Pasa entonces —fue la última frase que lanzó Tsunade antes de regresar al salón y continuar la clase como si nada hubiese pasado, actitud nada extraña en ella. Lo que era extraño allí fue el chico que entró después de ella.

Él era guapo de una manera que rayaba en lo ridículo, pues no había persona en la tierra que pudiera compararse a él; ni siquiera un artista con mucho _photoshop_ y maquillaje en alguna publicación quincenal para jovencitas. Y, si Ino lucía elegante con el uniforme puesto, ese chico hacía creer que esas piezas de tela eran parte de la nueva colección de algún diseñador famoso que las presentó en una pasarela de Milán. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento, hombres y mujeres por igual. Hinata sintió cómo el aire le comenzaba a faltar desesperadamente mientras sus ojos hacían un recorrido por las perfectas facciones de él; su piel blanca, de apariencia perfecta más allá de lo saludable. Su cabello tan negro como una noche sin estrellas y sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, de una profundidad tan abrumadora que Hinata se sintió caer cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un fugaz segundo antes de que ella apartara sus ojos grises de los suyos.

Hinata concentró su mirada en el cuaderno de apuntes intentando calmarse, una mano en su pecho y la boca abierta tomando bocanadas de aire rápidas. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Su dolor de cabeza se agudizó y un pitido molesto cruzó sus oídos. Hinata escuchó vagamente cómo Ino se levantaba apresurada de su asiento, golpeando su silla contra la pared en el proceso. Todos los sonidos a su alrededor le llegaban con una especie de filtro, como si tratara de escuchar lo que decían las personas del exterior mientras ella buceaba en las profundidades de una piscina. Él chillido en sus oídos no se marchaba. Cuando sus notas sobre el cuerpo humano comenzaron a volverse un lío de colores frente a sus ojos, Hinata supo que estaba llegando al final de su resistencia. No podía ver claramente, no podía escuchar con corrección, las palabras no salían de su garganta como si ésta se encontrara inflamada y su pecho y estómago estaban comprimidos, no dejándola respirar. Sentía que iba a morir en ese mismo instante, la agonía apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Antes de desplomarse en el suelo, Hinata se preguntó por qué Ino se demoraba tanto en ir en su ayuda.

* * *

**Gente guapa y sensual. Aquí está el primer capítulo a modo de introducción. Además, prometo dar una explicación perfectamente plausible a las situaciones extremas planteadas aquí, así que no crean que exageré reacciones.**

**Narutis saldrá en el capítulo 3 ó 4, también existe una GRAN explicación al porqué del retraso de su aparición (que también está fríamente calculada y su papel es TAN IMPORTANTE como el de Sasuke). Si quieren la aparición de otros personajes (o de ustedes mismos, vaya. Los extras compañeros de aula necesitan nombres xD) no duden en decírmelo.**

**A medida que la trama vaya desenvolviéndose, ustedes tendrán el poder de elegir qué clase de final quieren (y no me refiero expresamente a si NaruHina o SasuHina, aunque también), para ello se abrirán una serie de encuestas en mi página de Facebbok (búsquenla como Miss Pringles o con la URL "Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi"). De hecho, la protagonista se eligió con una encuesta.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará pronto dada mi emoción y mi necesidad de que ustedes vayan adentrándose en la trama, primera de su tipo que hago.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD1: 'pa quien no sabe, prosternación es, en palabras sencillas, cuando te inclinas con respeto a alguien/algo.**

**PD2: Este es mi fanfic no. 100 en el fandom de Naruto ¡awwww! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Participación especial de ****lovre11**** como Lore :3**

* * *

**PROSTERNACIÓN**

_Capítulo II_

Hinata continuaba en agonía sin poder remediar su situación; sus extremidades permanecían quietas, como si ya no estuviera en su disposición controlarlas y, sin embargo, continuaban sensibles al tormento a su alrededor. Sus ojos cerrados con costuras de hilos ardientes que traspasaban sus párpados haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. Sentía como un fuego abrazador devoraba su cuerpo, haciéndolo jirones, volviéndola polvo solamente para aparecer completa otra vez de la nada, lista para repetir todo aquel sufrimiento otra vez. Un dolor infinito que no se acababa simplemente con su muerte. Sus ojos cerrados, costuras en sus párpados impidiéndole abrirlos. Si estaba muerta, como presumía antes de desplomarse en el suelo del salón de clases, entonces ahora se encontraba en el infierno. Hinata quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas se evaporaron en el aire caliente del lugar antes siquiera de salir. Ella no había sido una mala persona. No se merecía eso. No había sido egoísta y jamás había tomado algo que no fuera suyo. Ni siquiera había copiado un examen a lo largo de su vida. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué esta injusticia? Un dolor diferente se apoderó de ella, una angustia abrumadora que la dejó sin respiración. Estaba condenada. Permanecería allí hasta el final de los tiempos, recibiendo un castigo que no merecía.

—Quiero morir... —sollozó en medio de su dolor, consciente de la ironía en sus palabras. Ella ya estaba muerta. No podía volver a morir para escapar de aquel tormento.

—Hinata, despierta ¿me oyes? Despierta por favor.

La voz de Ino sobresaltó los sentidos de Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito, los hilos desaparecieron de repente; su cuerpo a la merced de sus órdenes nuevamente. Una radiante luz blanca la dejó ciega por unos instantes. Cubrió sus párpados caídos con sus manos, ignorando las lágrimas que humedecieron sus dedos. Todo aquello había sido horrible y, sin embargo, solamente había sido un sueño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —chilló. Su voz más aguda de lo normal. Su respiración acelerada.

—Te desmayaste. Llevas más de tres horas inconsciente. Me asustaste.

El temor que había amenazado a Hinata se evaporó en un instante. No estaba muerta y tampoco estaba en el infierno. Todo había sido una simple pesadilla, una que parecía haber durado eternamente. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y se sentó en seguida. Su visión se tornó borrosa y la habitación dio vueltas frente a sus ojos. Le tomó un minuto para que todo se estabilizara, sus labios sellados todo ese tiempo. El alivio inicial se convirtió en una ira ciega. La rabia hizo temblar hasta sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste, Ino? —reclamó desesperada, su tono de voz elevado a niveles que ella jamás creyó utilizar—. Escuché claramente cómo tu silla se deslizaba minutos antes de desmayarme. ¿Por qué no fuiste en mi ayuda a tiempo?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Llegué en menos de tres segundos a ti. Y ni siquiera te desplomaste. Te atrapé antes de que dejaras tu silla. Tsunade hasta aplaudió mis reflejos. Te ayudé y ahora me reclamas. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ino, cállate —una tercera voz se hizo presente. Era Sakura. Lucía agitada, su cabello se encontraba desordenado y su mochila no estaba siquiera cerrada—. Hinata, cálmate.

La chica rubia hizo un gesto amargo y miró hacia la pared. Hinata posó sus ojos sobre el blanco piso de la enfermería. La ira abandonando su cuerpo lentamente, dando paso a la culpa y la vergüenza de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Por supuesto que Ino había corrido en su auxilio, simplemente su dolor le había hecho sentir el tiempo ralentizado, sublimando su sufrimiento por encima del exterior. Sakura avanzó por la habitación abandonando su lugar en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hinata—. No quise gritarte, Ino.

—No es nada, yo también me alteré mucho. Es que... verte inconsciente allí en esa camilla horrible me ha puesto de los nervios. Creí que no despertarías nunca y me asusté más cuando comenzaste a decir que querías morir. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, cierto?

Hinata asintió, recuperando la entereza para poder alzar la cabeza nuevamente y sonreír a su amiga como si nada pasara. De nada servía contarle cómo se había sentido durante las últimas horas, suficiente con haberla alterado durante su inconsciencia. Ella sabía que Ino siempre entraba en pánico cuando una persona enfermaba a su alrededor. Se volvía una chica torpe y un manojo de preocupaciones que, en lugar de ayudar, perjudicaba a quienes estaban a su cuidado.

—Ya la he olvidado —dijo con la intención de tranquilizarla, aunque no era una mentira por completo. Ahora solamente recordaba que sufría, no sabía de nada más.

—Hinata —habló Sakura nuevamente acercándose a ella y obligándola a recostarse nuevamente, siempre había sido como una mamá para todos sus amigos cuando se encontraban en situaciones que se les escapaban de las manos. Ella era, con mucho, la chica más madura del grupo la mayor parte del tiempo—, ¿te habías sentido así antes?

—¿No deberías estar en examen, Sakura? —interrumpió Ino—. Química o algo así.

—Lo terminé y vine corriendo aquí.

—Es la primera vez, Sakura. De veras, no te preocupes.

—¿Dónde está la enfermera? —ignoró la joven de cabellos rosas—. ¿Ha dicho algo?

—Esa enfermera es una inútil. No gastes saliva con ella. Dijo que Hinata se había desmayado porque seguramente estaba haciendo alguna dieta extrema y se fue como si nada. La única cosa inteligente que hizo mientras estaba aquí fue expedirme un justificante médico para poder cuidarla.

—De cualquier manera debes ir con el doctor. No es normal que te desplomes de la nada.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio. A Hinata nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, las clínicas o los consultorios; siempre que iba allí terminaba llena de pastillas, jarabes e inyecciones que la hacían sentir más miserable que la misma enfermedad. Respetaba las intenciones de su amiga, pero mientras no volviera a suceder no pondría un pie en ningún lugar blanco lleno de olor a desinfectante. Bastante malo ya era estar en la enfermería escolar.

—Pero ¿cómo pasó?

—Simplemente me sentí mal y me desmayé.

—Sí, pero ¿qué estabas haciendo antes?

—Tomando apuntes.

—Oh, vamos, Hinata, no te avergüences de decir la verdad —Ino recuperó su buen humor de siempre. Quería aligerar el ambiente para que su amiga dejara de sentirse enferma, lo mejor en esas situaciones era no pensarlo mucho hasta encontrarse frente a un profesional; las conversaciones de Sakura no ayudaban mucho para tal propósito—. Estabas mirando al guapísimo, guapísimo chico que acaba de ser transferido a nuestra clase. Es que no sabes, Sakura, él está como para morirse. Y ni siquiera estoy exagerando. Tal vez Hinata se desmayó por tanta belleza. Si es por eso no te avergüences, Hina. Yo también pude hacerlo si no me hubiera obligado a mí misma controlarme.

—Muy graciosa, Ino. Pero esto es serio. Además, ¿un estudiante transferido a mitad de semestre? No en esta escuela.

—Es cierto —intercedió Hinata, deseando desviar la atención de sí misma—. Él es muy guapo.

—¿Lo ves? Hinata me apoya. Y suenas exactamente igual que Tsunade. Ella dijo lo mismo sobre la transferencia. ¿No son familiares ustedes dos? Aunque me apena decirte que tus genes olvidaron quitarte lo plana. Lástima.

—Vete al demonio, Ino. Ahora has contagiado a Hinata con tu calentura permanente. Ya la veo redactando una lista de ex justo como tú.

—Hombre, eso es una niñería. Ya no escribo tontas listas de tontos chicos que no merecen mi atención nunca más.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—No es mi culpa que tú solamente tengas un ex novio, Sakura. No seas envidiosa.

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto. Te envidio.

—Sabes que odio el maldito sarcasmo.

—No cuando lo utilizas tú.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

—Engreída.

—Sabelotodo.

Ino y Sakura siguieron peleando durante los próximos cinco minutos. Hinata las observó pelear recostada en la incómoda y vieja camilla, sus ojos rodando de una chica a la otra. Se sintió completamente recuperada al ver que la tensión había sido superada y sus amigas regresaban a la normalidad, con peleas tontas que casi las hacían parecer enemigas a muerte.

Era bueno estar en casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El incidente de su desfallecimiento había quedado en la mentira de una dieta, un frasco de vitaminas y la promesa de comer correcta y saludablemente. Hinata no quería que su padre se enterara por ningún motivo y si eso implicaba darle la razón a Margaret, la extranjera y poco fiable enfermera del instituto, lo haría. Perdería mucha dignidad en el proceso, sí, pero eso era lo mejor.

Caminando de regreso a su casa con el resto de sus amigos quienes, al enterarse de su situación, se negaron a marcharse a sus propios hogares hasta no llevar a su amiga sana y salva a su despampanante mansión. De paso, si podían asaltar su refrigerador y recostarse en sus enormes y súper cómodos sofás, estarían más satisfechos. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran los chicos de tercer año, es decir, Neji, Lee y Tenten. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que, si Hinata había prometido ir al médico (los hechos y palabras en la enfermería ya había sido tergiversados a conveniencia de cada quien), no había necesidad de que su padre se enterara, cosa que pasaría indudablemente si Neji o alguno de sus más allegados aparecían por allí. Gracias al cielo Hinata tampoco era muy popular, así que había bajas posibilidades que se corriera un rumor sobre su estado de salud en la escuela.

A Hinata le agradaba toda esa preocupación por parte de sus amigos, es decir, ellos eran de las pocas personas que eran sinceras con ella y no le mostraban un falso respeto por ser la supuesta heredera de las empresas Hyuga. A Hinata le gustaría que el resto del mundo olvidara aquello porque, para empezar, ella no heredaría nada, por descontado, Hanabi lo haría. Por eso mismo su hermana menor se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de las que se pudieran hablar, lejos de aquel tormento que Hiashi le hacía vivir a Hinata día a día, aunque no es como su a Hanabi le importase realmente que su hermana mayor sufriera las humillaciones de su padre. Ella había sido criada a imagen y semejanza de Hiashi, comprendía todas las acciones de su progenitor bajo el pretexto de que los fuertes doblegan siempre a los débiles, sin importar quiénes fueran.

—¿Entonces tu padre regresa hasta el viernes, Hina? —preguntó Kiba por millonésima vez y nadie le culpaba por ello. Todos temían al señor Hyuga.

—Sí, Kiba. Y hoy es martes apenas. Y no, no te preocupes, no me hará ninguna visita sorpresa.

—Oh, gracias. Podré dormir la siesta en tu casa sin tener qué preocuparme de nada.

Una risa general se hizo presente por el comentario del chico amante de los perros y todos siguieron caminando, hablando de su propio día o lanzando comentarios al azar de manera que nadie se sintiera excluido. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la zona residencial donde vivía Hinata bajaron el volumen a su escándalo aunque sabían que allí era un lugar por extremo silencioso, lleno de gente estirada que esperaba el mejor comportamiento de todos aquellos que osaran compartir el mismo aire con por el simple hecho de ser ellos.

—Que se jodan —dijo Ino—, la calle no es suya.

Entraron a la casa de Hinata sin mucha ceremonia, lanzaron sus cosas en distintos lugares de la sala y cada quien hizo lo que mejor le placiera. Shino se sentó a mirar la televisión en la enorme pantalla LCD de su amiga, Shikamaru se desparramó sobre la suave alfombra con detalles de animales, Kiba y Choji fue en busca de provisiones en el refrigerador y Sakura e Ino buscaban una película entre los más de trescientos títulos originales que poseía Hiashi, quien tenía el pasatiempo normal de apreciar el buen cine cuando no estaba lleno de trabajo o en un viaje de negocios. Hinata, por su parte, subió hasta su habitación para deshacerse del molesto uniforme del instituto. Cuando bajó, todos sus amigos se encontraban frente al televisor, con la mesa de centro llena de distintas clases de frituras y chucherías, con una gama muy variada de expresiones en sus rostros. Desde el aburrimiento hasta la expectación.

—¿Qué vemos?

Con un "¡shhhh!" Simultáneo fue silenciada en un momento, así que Hinata se deslizó silenciosamente hasta quedar cerca de Sakura.

—¿Qué película es?

—Fenómeno siniestro.

Hinata asintió. Ella ya había visto el film con anterioridad, pero no valía la pena mencionarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—En serio, Hinata. No te entiendo. No puedo entenderte. Tenías la perfecta excusa para saltarte los exámenes de hoy por aquello de tu desmayo de ayer y ¿qué haces? ¡Venir a la escuela! ¿De casualidad no vienes de otro planeta? Marte, por ejemplo. Es que… Dios, estás loca.

Un nuevo día de escuela había comenzado y, como favor, Ino había pasado por Hinata esa mañana en el auto de su madre, un viejo Honda Civic pintado de rosa con adornos de flores por todo el capó. No era la clase de auto en el que Ino Yamanaka esperara ser vista pero, al contarle a su madre lo sucedido en el aula el día anterior, ésta la había obligado a que, por caridad, llevara a Hinata a clase por lo menos ese día y evitara que la chica caminara.

—Los exámenes debo hacerlos tarde o temprano de igual manera, Ino.

—Sí, pero pude sacarle fotos a mis pruebas, pasártelas y así tendrías que memorizar únicamente las respuestas. ¿No te parece el crimen perfecto? Pero, de nuevo, lo has arruinado.

Hinata apretó su mochila entre sus pequeñas manos. Por eso mismo era que deseaba ir a la escuela. El sentimiento de culpa que le provocaría culminar el plan de su rubia amiga le dejaría con un sabor amargo de boca por el resto de su existencia. Además, no encontraba atractivo a estar sola en una fría y enorme casa. Ni siquiera la servidumbre vivía en ella. Eran parte de un servicio de entrada por salida y la mayor parte de los alimentos que no preparaba la cocinera durante sus horas hábiles los pedían de un restaurante cercano de confianza; el dueño era socio de su padre en la constructora, viejo conocido también.

—Lo que sea, ya estamos llegando y lo importante aquí es que, por fin indagaré sobre Sasuke "sexy" Uchiha.

—Uh. ¿Y quién es él?

—Francamente, Hinata, para ser inteligente, no sabes leer entre líneas. El chico nuevo, el Adonis.

—Oh —respondió Hinata. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, luego añadió—. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Hinata, la tecnología avanza. Solamente llamé a Lore por teléfono y ya.

—Oh —repitió Hinata el monosílabo. Cambió de tema sin saber qué más decir sobre ése—. ¿No estás preocupada por el examen de hoy?

—¿Por eso? ¡Pff! Ya lo tengo todo cubierto —dijo la chica con voz misteriosa estacionando el auto. Hinata captó el mensaje: copiaría. Ino era inteligente e intuitiva, pero demasiado floja y distraída de los estudios para su propio bien. Si repasara aunque fuera un poco no obtendría números rojos en sus calificaciones—. Ahora, Hinata. Cuando yo diga "tres" sales del auto y corres hasta la entrada. Nadie nos puede ver saliendo del _Barbiemovil_. Una, dos ¡tres!

Las dos chicas corrieron lejos del vehículo tan rápido como pudieron aunque no había nadie a su alrededor. Ino era inteligente. Había pasado demasiado temprano por Hinata de manera que poquísima gente llegaría al mismo tiempo que ellas y así no las verían bajar del auto de su madre. Lo dicho, el problema de la chica era que no deseaba estudiar. Llegaron a la puerta sin aliento, rieron como tontas en cuanto lo recuperaron y acomodaron las prendas de ropa en su lugar; su cabello también. Estaba prohibido ver a Ino en un mal momento, excepto para sus amigos más cercanos, claro. Ellos la habían visto millones de veces recién despertada, con el cabello hecho una planta rodadora y los ojos llenos de lagañas. También llorando como magdalena con el maquillaje corrido.

El salón, como intuyeron desde que pusieron un pie en la escuela, estaba completamente vacío. Era una gracia el simple hecho que la puerta estuviera abierta y las luces encendidas. Ino arrojó su mochila en su asiento habitual (tercera columna hasta el fondo) y salió directo al baño. Probablemente iba a comprobar que su maquillaje se encontrara en su lugar. Hinata colocó su mochila en el pupitre que solía ocupar con mayor frecuencia en esa clase y comenzó a sacar sus útiles para matar el tiempo. Era temprano y estaba sola, eso era sinónimo de aburrimiento, e Ino no regresaría en, por lo menos, diez minutos, cuando dejara de encontrar defectos en su rostro donde no los había.

Hinata extrajo del bolsillo de su suéter su celular y sus audífonos. Por lo menos podría aburrirse escuchando música. No consiguió colocarse ni un auricular en la oreja cuando sintió su fuerza desvanecerse. Su móvil cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo de la caída. Los audífonos quedaron enredados entre sus dedos. Estaba pasando otra vez. Como pudo aferró sus manos temblorosas a su pupitre y comenzó a respirar por la boca intentando calmarse. No era nada. No tenía por qué asustarse. Solamente debería intentar permanecer consciente hasta que llegara Ino. Cerró sus ojos y concentró sus pensamientos en tal cosa, escuchando sus rápidas respiraciones. Un poco más, se dijo a sí misma al borde del llanto, solamente un poco más. No quería desmayarse, prefería estar padeciendo esa agonía que la que, intuía, la esperaba nuevamente en sueños. Ella no quería sentirse en el infierno nuevamente.

—Hinata.

Una voz lejana, desconocida, pero que parecía estar en su propia mente, preguntó; sonaba desinteresada y la manera en que pronunció su nombre envolvía alguna especie de saludo y reconocimiento.

Ella seguía temblando. No sabía quién era, pero estaba consciente de que necesitaba su ayuda. Abrió los ojos contenta de no estar perdiendo la visión en esta ocasión y abrió su boca para pedir auxilio; su mente no razonó la estúpido que sería eso. Ella tenía el rostro, aunque parcialmente oculto, visiblemente ceniciento, temblaba y las lágrimas caían fluidamente hasta la madera de su banco. Cualquiera sabría que se encontraba en problemas.

—Po-por favor. Necesito… un doctor.

Él la ignoró deliberadamente. Simplemente deslizó sus cosas a un banco cercano a ella. Hinata alzó el rostro y le miró agónicamente, con la furia creciendo dentro de ella. Era el chico nuevo, aquel que parecía sacado del mundo de la locura y fantasía. Seguía siendo igual de perfecto que el día anterior. Su atractivo fuera de lo humano continuaba intacto, su cabello, su piel.

—Necesito ayuda —repitió lo más claramente que pudo, su garganta ardiendo.

El chico la miró fijamente como si estuviera diciendo algo estúpido. Ella se sintió caer de nuevo a pesar de que podía sentir la madera debajo de su piel. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente y cambió el ángulo de su rostro.

—Por favor —chilló con un hilillo de voz. Estaba llegando a su límite. Lo estaba perdiendo todo.

—Deberías esforzarte más. Eres muy débil.

En medio de su creciente agonía, Hinata saboreó la indignación en su paladar, la voz despectiva de su padre se hizo eco en su cabeza. No era su culpa sentir que estaba muriendo, simplemente sucedió. Ella no era débil.

—Vete-vete al… —las palabras, llenas de ira, quedaron trabadas en su garganta por voluntad propia.

—Me encantaría irme al demonio —respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona, el codo sobre la paleta del pupitre y el dorso de la mano debajo de su barbilla. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, Hinata podía sentirlo a pesar de haber desviado la mirada hacía tiempo.

"Imbécil" pensó Hinata sin demora. Él no sabía qué era estar en el infierno. "¿Y tú si lo sabes?" susurró una voz desde su inconsciente; ella no alcanzó a escucharla.

El chico abandonó su lugar y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, luego se marchó.

Su cuerpo comenzó a serenarse, adormeciéndose, el dolor comenzó a volverse lejano al igual que sus sentidos. Dejó de apretar la paleta del banco con fuerza y dejó su encorvada y agónica posición para ponerse derecha nuevamente. Veía y escuchaba con claridad, también podía mover sus brazos y piernas a voluntad, pero era como si no estuviesen allí, no los sentía.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La clase comenzó a llenarse de asistentes.

* * *

**Este es un momento muuuuuuy incómodo. MUCHO. Sobre todo porque no pasó mucho en este TROZO de capítulo (¡por más que pujo para que la otra parte salga, no nace la condenada!). La otra parte sigue editándose continuamente de manera que no encuentro la fuerza para publicarla, así que se las dejo hasta aquí porque prometí actualización pronta y pues 'nomás no llegaba.**

**Me disculpo porque Naruto se está tardando demasiado en aparecer y así :S**

**Agradecimientos, como siempre, a las personas que comentaron y apariciones de lectores se harán en capítulos posteriores también, pueden seguir pidiéndolo.**

**Lista de la gente sensual:**

Tamahara-chan: Gracias por el interés, siempre me hace feliz saber que puedo atrapar la atención de los lectores.

Tsuki Neko: Bueno, trataré de crear un Sasuke con alquimia para ver si luego te lo puedo mandar por correo. ¡Revisa tu buzón!

Methy: Bueno, supongo que es porque tú buscas Sasuke y Hinata en personajes, pero como ya puedes hacer orgías a la hora de publicar, también añadí Naruto para quienes busquen "Hinata" y "Naruto" les aparezca.

.3: Siempre que tengas una duda podrán ser respondidas, pero más adelante porque ahora mismo preguntar cualquier cosa destrozaría la trama. Gracias por entender este pequeño detalle. Y, bueno, me plantearé la opción de hacer un trío, te lo aseguro.

Persona que apareció como "guest": Gracias por tu comentario. Eres un amor. Te lo juro, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir algo parecido a un flame que me preguntaba "¿qué demonios estoy haciendo mal?". Gracias por hacerme reír y así.

lovre11: Aunque solamente hayas sido mencionada, ten por seguro que aparecerás más adelante.

Kany Iparis: Tú puedes decirme si quieres hasta pastel de chocolate, no te apures. Gracias por notar que intento mezclar de todo. O sea, es como "la vida de Hinata", va a reír y llorar y enamorarse y de todo. No tiene por qué simplemente sufrir o algún sentimiento fijo.

LastWizard: Gracias por comentar, eres una de esas lectoras que nunca me abandona por aquí.

Elena 309: *Llora como estúpida en un rincón porque le dijeron que su historia promete mucho*. ¡Gracias!

Zweyr: Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te agrade.

nn: Gracias por comentar.

Geisha de la luna creciente: Te voy a incluir, así que puedes ir mandando el número de tu cuenta bancario por inbox xD

lirilara1993: Ya sabes, Kristall Blauw al servicio de la comunidad xD. Te dejo de tarea: Panegírico. Ja ja ja.

Saara-Chan94: Gracias por tu comentario, esperemos que tus sueños y aspiraciones se vuelvan realidá' xD

Andrea: Es tan triste darme cuenta que en realidad no pude responder tu pregunta en este capítulo.

Stefany BM: Ya sabes, un fanfic sin incesto no es un fanfic xD ok, no. Y… ¡Neji está vivo! Lo reviví con las esferas del dragón, por si te apuraba saber xD

always mssb: Bueno, es mi maña poner al 'apá de malo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Y Hinata se enamora de Neji porque todas queremos incesto (notecreasesbroma).

TsukiyomiHana: Aquí el siguiente capítulo… o parte de él xD

Kattyto: Tienes suerte, me has leído hoy y estoy actualizando hoy. Es ¡un milagro de navidad! Jaja. Contando que yo nunca actualizo pronto ya *llora*.

**Bueno, ¿qué decir? ¡19 reviews en un capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio. Me hacen sentirme una escritora realizada.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: ¿Qué tendrá Hinata? ¿Una enfermedad terminal? ¿Geostigma?¿El T-Vyrus? xD ¿La picó una araña radioactiva? ¿Abrio La Puerta de la Verdad? ¿O tal vez son poderes sobrenaturales que apenas están naciendo? Hagan sus teorías, estaré encantada de leerlas.**


End file.
